


Poison

by story_writer_blue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Unplanned plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_writer_blue/pseuds/story_writer_blue
Summary: The Avengers go out to dinner to celebrate Loki’s release from a 4 month house arrest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter but only because the author needed a sort of backstory.

You had been living with the other Avengers in Stark tower for just over a month. In celebration of this - along with Loki’s release from house arrest - you and the others were going for dinner in one of Barton’s favourite places: Yo Sushi (primarily because of the pancake desserts). 

Loki had been on house arrest within the tower for three months more than you and a friendly relationship had been founded after a late night (or early morning) discussion over one of your favourite books and recently he’d even begun to teach you to read some Asgardian texts. 

You glanced at the waiter who was removing you plates and instantly recognised him - though you couldn’t quite place how you knew him or where from. 

“Y/N?”

You snapped your head back around to look at Tony.

“Were you even listening to me?”

“Sorry.” You mumbled. Tony sighed and continued to talk to the group but you weren’t listening again. Instead, you were looking down - feeling Loki’s eyes on you. You glanced up to meet his gaze to see concern in his eyes and his brow furrowed. You have him a weak smile to try and ensure him you were fine.

You weren’t. You stomach was twisting like... you didn’t know what. You couldn’t think straight and it felt like your throat and lungs were closing in. You couldn’t breathe and you didn’t know why. You weren’t having a panic attack and you didn’t know anything else with these symptoms. 

Without thought or planning you stood - knocking your chair over and slamming both your hands down on the table. 

“Y/N?” Someone was speaking to you but you couldn’t tell who and you’re vision was beginning to blur.

“Y/N! Are you alright what happened?”

Vaguely aware of one of your friends gripping your shoulders you stumbled back towards the door - trying to make apologies as you went.

The pain didn’t stop as you leant your forehead against the cool glass of the front door and pushed open. Everything was blurry as you felt your head hit the cobbled street road. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time as we get into the plot but I’ve just left the formatting as Ao3 put it.

It hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt so much. You weren’t sure you wanted to risk moving. You took another ragged breath and tried to sit up slightly. 

 

Before you had time to register what was happening you felt a cool hand on your back and another on your shoulder helping you sit up.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.”

“Loki?” You murmured in response to the gentle voice soothing your breathing.

“I’m here.”

You slowly turned you head to face him - his arms still the only thing holding you up.

“What happened? I...I don’t remember...”

“I don’t know. Banner ran some tests and I’m sure he’ll tell us when he has the results.”

 

You sighed as the face of the waiter floated back into your minds eye. You still couldn’t place it though. Not that that mattered as your thoughts were interrupted by Loki moving his arm.

The one that been on your back slid down around your waist as he pulled you against him, the other absently stroking your hair as you leant your head on his chest.

“I thought I lost you.”

“I’m sorry to have caused you the trouble of having to think.” You said sarcastically - trying to bring a lighter tone to the conversation. Normally, Loki would have let out a low chuckle about your carelessness but instead he pushed you away and held you at arms length - forcing you to meet his glare.

“No.” The word felt harsh in contrast with his earlier ones.

“No. Don’t you dare joke about this. You almost died.” A part of you wanted to retort that you were almost dying every time you went on a mission with the team. Your friends’ solemn expression dissuaded you instantly and you instead apologised quietly for the fiftieth time since... you didn’t know how long it had been since all of you had gone out for dinner. You heard him sigh as he pulled you back into him.

 

You didn’t know how long the two of you stayed like that but it must have been a decent amount as you began to feel Loki’s breathing deepen as he fell asleep with you in his arms and you heard a tentative knock on the door.

 

You raised your head and slipped out of Loki’s grasp, leaving him asleep on the... sofa? You turned around and realised that you weren’t in your room or the infirmary but in the living room?

 

You shook your head and walked towards the door, only to collapse halfway there. You’d been so focused on Loki that you’d forgotten the pain. The door flew open and Loki sat bolt upright at the sound of you hitting the floor.

“Y/N!”

“What happened?”

“I’m fine.” You waved them off, realising that whilst the question had indeed come from Loki, the first exclamation of your name had come from Stark - both of whom were now trying to help you back onto the sofa. You waved them off again protesting that you really were fine despite their disagreements until you heard Stark say you’d been out for three days.

 

You snapped you head up to see that neither of the boys were talking to you but instead in hushed voices to each other.

“We got the test results back. Someone slipped some kind of poison into something you ate or drank.”

“How did you let that happen?”

“It wasn’t my fault Reindeer Games. It must have been one of the staff.”

You looked away and cursed under your breath: “The waiter.”

Without warning Stark had a hand on each of your shoulders as both of them glared at you.

“What do you mean ‘the waiter’?” Loki growled.

“I just... I thought I recognised him. That's all.”

Stark cursed loudly, earning a yell from Captain America next door about watching his language as Banner appeared at the door to see what was happening.

“Bruce, call the restaurant and have them find out who served us.”

 

You sort of zoned out from the collective yelling of the group and tried to focus on where you knew the waiter from. Slowly, an idea began to form but dissipated as Bruce appeared once more at the doorway and everyone turned to look at him.

 

His voice was quiet. Quieter than it should have been. In fact, it was closer to a whisper as he announced (in response to both Tony and Loki’s demands for the man’s identity):-

“They don’t know. The man who served us doesn’t actually work for them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the authors friend is an idiot who won’t allow the author to put them as a co-creator; so the author would (firstly) like to apologise for taking so long, however they didn’t actually know who the waiter was going to be and ended up having the aforementioned friend help. This leads to the author (secondly) having to thank said friend this way for helping with the plot line, being way too nice about the chapters, and checking the story actually makes sense before the author posts it.

_They don’t know. The man who served us doesn’t actually work for them._

That was what Banner had said. Which in turn allowed you to infer that the man who had served you was not only not a waiter but also more than likely not somebody you couldn’t trust. You’re only hope now was to try and remember who he was; before he tried to kill somebody else. Or before someone tried to kill him.

 

You slipped out of the room unnoticed (which was easier than it should have been due to the fact that everyone was arguing over the best way to handle the situation) to answer the repeated ringing of the doorbell. You realised that maybe it wasn’t the best idea you’d ever had due to the course of the other nights events but pushed the idea out of your mind as you pulled open the door.

“I have a delivery for y/l/n?”

“Can I ask who from?”

“Sorry. I don’t have access to that information.”

“Thank you.” You responded quietly as you took the box from the postman and pushed the door closed with the back of your heel; turning to see Loki taking the box from you.

 

You shot him a disapproving look as you protested you could carry the box yourself but he continued to ignore you and carried it back into the living room and set it down on the table. You went to pick it up again - claiming you would open it in your room and promised to let them know if it was anything important, only to be refrained from carrying the box once more. Only this time it was Barton holding you back.

“You’re not opening it alone kid.”

“I’ll be fine!” You proclaimed - rolling your eyes.

“Nope. You open it here. When we know it’s safe you can investigate it on your own but not beforehand.”

You sighed, knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere and gestured to them that they should open the box. You hadn’t accounted for the tense silence and unknown held breaths of the team as Stark opened the box.

“It’s just books. Have at it kid.” Stark informed you, sounding bored by the contents, though you heard the relief in his voice.

 

Still distrusting of the content (as you hadn’t ordered any books and neither had anyone else) you peered over the cardboard flaps and felt the entire teams eyes on you with Loki’s hand on your shoulder as you gingerly lifted one of the books after a sharp intake of breath. The f/c cover was faded and you recognised the book immediately. These were photo albums from your childhood.

 

One small tear slipped down your face as you turned the first page. The old Polaroid photographs depicted you and your childhood best friend - Alex. More tears ran down your cheeks as you flicked through and saw your friend grow older with you until you were sobbing. As soon as you began to shake, Loki took the book from you and pulled you into him - your face buried in his neck as you cried.

You didn’t want it to be true.

You didn’t want to think that Alex could have been the one to try and hurt you.

You wouldn’t let it be true.

You couldn’t let it be true.

So you cried.

You cried and let Loki hold you until you were asleep in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s anything you think should happen in the story as the author hasn’t got a finalised ending yet!


	4. Chapter 4

You woke on the sofa again. You prayed you had been dreaming as you open your eyes and extracted yourself from Loki’s arms - holding you tightly in his slumber. In fact, most of the team was passed out around you. Then you saw the book. Still open as you had left it - the photo of you and Alex glaring up at you. You held back tears as you felt Peter pull you into him and whisper:

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it must feel like to have someone betray you like that.”

“It’s okay,” You responded weakly, “I haven’t spoken to him in a long time.”

“It doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t have happened. You didn’t deserve it.” Steve added.

“But what if I did?” You questioned under you breath - yet somehow loud enough to wake everyone else.

 

Because what if you did deserve it? What if you had done something unforgivable to your best friend and blocked it from your mind because you knew you couldn’t live with yourself if you remembered.

 

As far as you could recall - you and Alex had only argued once before you lost touch and it had only been brief. You knew it had been your fault for bringing up the subject but you had been worried. Alex’s mother had been ill for almost a month and you had asked how she was doing. Evidently she had gotten worse as Alex proceeded to yell at you for a good few minutes despite your constant apologies until you began to cry. His mother’s illness and later death hadn’t been easy on either of you. You weren’t crying so much because he was yelling at you but more because it hurt to see your friend so upset. Alex couldn’t be holding a grudge against you for this. The two of you had resolved your problem years ago. Why would he do this now?

 

You were promptly shaken from your thoughts by a slightly disjointed chorus of ‘no’s’ from the team trying to tell you that it wasn’t your fault. You ignored them and turned to Loki.

“Can you get inside my head?” You were blunt as there was no time to dance around the question. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I could. Why?”

“I want you to see if there are any locked memories. If there are, unlock them.”

“If there are locked memories, they’ll be locked for a reason love.”

“Please.” You looked down, avoiding his increasingly concerned gaze.

“Please.” He sighed and offered you his hand, which you took gratefully as the two of you vanished in a green shimmer and re-appeared in your bedroom.

 

“It’ll be easier if you’re asleep, love. “ You nodded and lay down on the bed as Loki sat respectfully on the other side of the room. After sleep had eluded you for 10 minutes and the both of you grew more impatient, it was agreed upon that Loki should use magic to put you to sleep.He places his hand on your right temple and murmured an incantation as your head lolled onto his shoulder.

 

You could feel him cautiously picking through your memories whilst trying not to intrude. He was delicate and gentle with your unconscious thoughts until (you assumed) he found what he was looking for.

 

Pain wreaked havoc in your body and mind - pushing Loki out as the memory filled your brain entirely.

 

_“Alex that’s impossible.”_

_“You’re calling me a liar.”_

_“No! I just don’t see how you could have seen those kind of things. They don’t exist Alex.”_

_“Yes they do. Y/n! You have to believe me!”_

_“I’m... I’m sorry Alex. I don’t.”_

_You stood up from the old swings and began to walk away - only to find Alex had a vice like grip on your wrist._

_“Alex? What-“_

_“Look at me.” You met his darkened glare._

_“I’m not insane. I’m telling you the truth.”_

_“Alex, I never said you were insane. Please let’s just go home.”_

_“No. Not until you believe me y/n.”_

_“Alex,” your voice was barely a whisper, “Alex you’re scaring me.”_

_“Tell me you believe me!” He screamed._

_“Let me go.” His grip tightened. You didn’t mean to do it but you had. You had taken out you pocket knife and was pressing the blade against him._

_“Let me go Alex.” Instead if doing as you asked he twisted the blade round and pushed it into your throat._

_He dropped you as he realised what he was doing._

You bolted upright, shaking and crying as Loki pulled you into him again, stroking your back.

“Shh love. You’re okay. You’re safe.” You nodded against his chest. But you hadn’t been with Alex. There was always a distrust between you after that - each of you quicker to draw a knife. 

 

You were surprised that Loki didn’t question what you had seen until you realised that in unlocking it - he had most likely seen it as well.

“Love,” he breathed against your ear, “There are more memories locked. I can open them but only if you really want me to.”

“Tomorrow?” You responded shakily.

“Only when you’re ready.”


	5. Chapter 5

You had spent the rest of the day playing board games with the rest of the Avengers until Loki swept you up in his arms - telling you that you needed sleep.

“‘m not sleepy” you murmured - already half asleep in his arms.

“Of course you’re not.” He chuckled as you shifted to curl more comfortably in his arms, laying your head on his shoulder.

 

***

 

You cracked your eyes open to sunlight fighting its way through your curtains and onto your pillow. Through the lack of light you could almost make out somebody stood in the corner of your room.

“Alex?” You whispered - afraid of the answer. The figure stepped forwards with his or her hands held up in surrender as they responded just as quietly - their tone almost hurt that you’d thought they were Alex- that they weren’t the aforementioned ‘son of a bitch’ and that you should be ‘fucking able to recognise’ them at this point of your life.

 

You knew immediately by the tone who you were talking to. Only your brother swore so much in a single sentence. You leapt out of bed and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Chris?”

“I missed you.” He pushed you away and held you at arms length. “Are you okay? What did those bastards do to you? Why in hell would you think I was Alex? How the fuck do you even remember Alex? Gods -“

“Chris! I’m fine. If you swear any louder you’ll wake up Cap next door and that’s not going to be pretty.”

“Y/N. Don’t lie to me.”

“I wouldn’t.” He raised an eyebrow. You rolled your eyes.

“I wouldn’t intentionally lie to you. I will be fine after you answer my questions.”

“Mine first.”

“By those bastards I assume you mean the others in the tower?” He inclined his head, “They have been nothing but nice and done their best to take care of me.” He growled - insinuating that they had failed in some way and you rolled your eyes again.

“Overprotective males.” You growled under your breath. “I thought you were Alex because of some... recent events. And why wouldn’t I remember my childhood best friend?” He gave you his ‘you know there’s a reason now answer my question’ look. You shook your head and playfully told him: “My turn. Why do you think there’s something wrong? How did you get in here? Why wouldn’t I remember Alex?”

“I know when there’s something wrong - always have -“

“Feel it in your bloody bones, I know.”

“I got in here through the fucking front door.” That was probably true enough so you decided not to press the situation of the security breach and just check Jarvis’ security tapes. “You wouldn’t remember the son of a bitch because I made sure you wouldn’t.”

“What do mean?”

“I mean that the fucking asshole didn’t deserve to be remembered and that you sure as hell didn’t deserve to have to remember! He... well shit y/n I didn’t have a choice!” He was yelling this as the door flew open to reveal Cap, Loki, and Tony stood there, Clint and Nat approaching.

“Firstly, Cap says language. Secondly, why are you awake at this ungodly hour and thirdly who the fuck is he?”

“Language Tony.”

“I’m her brother. I’m trying to find out which one of you sons of bitches is trying to fuck with my little sisters head.”

“Language!”

 

You backed away from the yelling of Cap, Tony, and your brother; almost smiled at the popcorn Nat and Clint were sharing as they watched; and backed out into the chest of your Loki. You were beginning to realise that he and your brother were almost too similar as he - once again - held you at arms length to ensure your safety. Instead of properly responding, you shrugged weakly, causing him to pull you back into him. You wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his chest as he held you tighter than was necessary.

 


	6. Chapter 6

He tilted his face down and yours up as you felt his breath on your lips.

Your brother would kill you. No, he’d kill Loki. Or maybe both of you. Your arms were wrapped round your (seemingly more than) friends’ neck and your lips were pressed tightly together. It was perfect. Loki’s right hand was supporting your back and his left was tangled in your hair. Absolutely perfect.

“Loki...”

“I know, love.” You looked away to find that he had teleported the two of you away from the shouting and into the living room for more privacy. You felt your boyfriends (?) hands lightly slide down to your waist and guide you to the sofa so that you could curl more comfortably in his arms.

“So...” you whisper.

“So?” he responds as he holds you tightly to him, your head resting on his chest.

“What do we call this? I mean- if you want to- we don’t have to- I was just-“

“Hush, love. I believe your midgardian term would be ‘dating’. If that’s what you want?” You glance up to see his eyes searching yours for an answer, his lips curving into an adorable smile as you say: “More than anything.” And realise it’s true.

 

Unable to read your statement as a lie, his smile and gaze soften even more - if that could be possible. You let out a small laugh as you lean up to kiss him. It’s soft, and chaste, and short, but still perfect.

“I mean it.” You can barely hear yourself see it but you know he heard you. He always has. He chuckles as you lower your self back into his lap and lean your head on his shoulder- closing your eyes and hoping to get another hours sleep.

 

Unfortunately, that isn’t going to happen. You look up to the sound of the elevator doors opening. The entire team (plus your brother) step out and making their way towards the two of you. They all take seats on the sofas and armchairs surrounding you - Nat and Clint still eating their popcorn (though your not entirely sure where they got it from in the first place) and Tony heading straight to the kitchen for a drink. Chris growls upon the sight of you in Loki’s lap and you shoot him a look. You’d already had a conversation about the age difference with Tony and pointed out that if you compared the life spans of your races - Loki was only actually around 16/17.

“So? You plan on telling us what the deal is with your brother?”Tony spoke through the wall. You rolled your eyes and replied coolly, reminding him that you weren’t even sure yourself yet.

“We need to talk.” He growled.

“We can talk here.” You weren’t going anywhere alone with your brother - not in this mood.

“Why? So they can fucking hand you back over to Alex? Put you in that hell again? You shouldn’t be able to remember him and there’s a fucking reason for that!” He was stood, towering above the team, shaking with rage. A look of clear realisation dawned on the team that to get anyone close to you this angry, you must have been seriously hurt.

 

You stated pointedly at your idiot brother, trying to make him understand that you weren’t giving in that easily. You deserved the truth, whether or not it would hurt you to know it afterwards. After a solid three minute staring contest between the two of you, he relented.

“He can do the mind thing, right?” Chris pointed at Loki.

“Yes.”

“Can he do it without seeing for himself?” You looked to Loki for confirmation.

“I- I have never tried. It is a... possibility.” The prince responded. You looked back to Chris, who sighed (evidently remembering that it wouldn’t matter if Loki saw or not as you would most likely tell (or show) him later), shaking his head.

 

“Do it.” The words were a firm order. Clear and bold. Yet they were soft and quiet and almost afraid as your brother entrusted your mind to the trickster god - who’s arms you were still held tightly within the embrace of.

 

Loki nodded at him and shifted you to face him.

“I’m going to tamper with your memories. It may hurt a little - depending on how well they were hidden from you, darling. Whatever you do, once we start, do not try to break the connection. I don’t want to damage your mind. When I finish, I cannot guarantee the results. Just... let things filter through in their own time. Don’t try to remember everything at once,” he warned you and you nodded, trusting him to do it, “Are you ready?” You placed his fingertips on your temple, closed your eyes and let him work.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki removed his fingertips from your temple and pulled you into his arms. Judging by the expression on his face, not only had he seen, but between you, you had used too much energy. You tried to stand, you just... needed time, but collapsed immediately into someone’s arms.

 

 

_The wind blew softly around the two of you as one of the swings creaked in the abandoned park behind you. You and Alex were sat on the floor with your backs against the iron gates. The silence was comfortable, yet there was tension. Something that needed to be said._

_“Y/N?”_

_“Alex.”_

_“Hey.” You frowned. There was no reason for him to say that, you’d been sat like this for half an hour and hadn’t exactly been planning on changing that. If he wanted to talk you could do that, you could handle that. You couldn’t handle uneasy and unnecessary conversations._

_“Are you alright, Alex? You seem...off.” You finally responded._

_“I just...I needed reassurance that this was real.” Your head snapped round._

_“Why wouldn’t this be real?”_

_“It doesn’t matter.” Off again. Everything was off......._

 

 

_He slammed your head against the door._

_“ANSWER ME!” He screamed at you. Silent tears fell down your face. This wasn’t Alex. Alex wouldn’t hurt you, not really. His hand connected with your cheek in a sudden movement, causing you to gasp and look into his eyes. “Tell me.” His voice was almost pleading._

_“I- I don’t know what you mean!” You cried._

_“LIAR!” He threw you across the room and you crumpled against the wall....._

_You tugged and pulled at the restraints on your wrists that held you to the chair. You were in what could be described simply as a cell. Tied up. At the hand of your best friend. Who really would hurt you._

_“Let me go, Alex.” You kept your voice calm, fear would induce the pain. He strode over to stand by you, his hands resting lightly on the arm of your chair. He leant down and whispered in your ear:_

_“What happens if I don’t?”_

_“I- Then I’ll..... umm.....” He laughed manically, throwing back his head. You couldn’t do anything. You couldn’t even call for help so why should he let you go? You weren’t a threat. But you needed to be. He gave you the opening you needed when he moved round in front of your char. On instinct, you kicked him in the gut and tried to move the chair. Except that it wouldn’t move._

_“You’ll pay for that.” Alex growled......._

 

 

_You ran, faster than you ever had before. You were covered in scars and bruises from where he had kept you. Your wrists were red and raw from the restraints. And you were running like your life depended on it. Because maybe it did._

 

_When you couldn’t see him behind you anymore, you slowed to a stop, hoping for rest, peace, and possibly a little privacy but instead, you were approached by a middle-aged woman._

_“Y/N L/N?” She asked you - sounding so hopeful although you didn’t know her._

_“Yes?”_

_“I have to take you to the police station.” You stared at her, shocked._

_“Why?”_

_“Why? Y/N, everyone is looking for you.”_

_“Why? I was only gone for two days. Why would anyone be looking for me?” She looked you over, some of what had happened sinking in. In your defence you didn’t remember much of your time there. Just that you were there and someone kept putting you to sleep or drugging you some other way._

_“Y/N. I’m sorry, but... you’ve been missing for two years....”_

_Two years? But- but that wasn’t right. It couple right. Two years? You had been gone for two years? A single tear slid down your cheek as you let her lead you towards the police station......_

 

 

 

 

When you woke again, you were curled next to Loki on the sofa, your head resting in his chest as he read and stroked your hair. The entire team (plus your brother) jumped to stop you from whatever they thought you planned on doing.

“She’s awake this time?” Clint asked from your left - a hint of fear in his voice.

“Quite.” Loki commented from his spot as you looked at him in confusion, “You tried to run away while you were sleeping, love.” He explained, guiding your head back down onto his chest where you could settle more comfortably, as you thought over what you’d seen and remembered.

 

So far, what you knew that for some reason, your best friend had kidnapped you for two years.

 

What you didn’t know was what exactly he had done to you, or why he did it. Or why he was after you again so many years later.

 

And - if you were being honest - you weren’t entirely sure you still wanted to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was so long coming. I have no excuse.

You tried. You really did. Though for reasons you couldn’t find, you couldn’t stop thinking about Alex. Why would he do those things? You didn’t know. The two of you enjoyed blissful childhoods of innocence and friendship. You vaguely recalled him talking about apparitions and other such nonsense in your teenage years, but had never thought much of it - until he had tried to stab you for the possibility of your not believing him. What could he have seen that had been so bad that he would try to kill his best friend - his only friend- over it? You lay in Loki’s arms, contemplating the possibilities for a long while.

 

 

“What’s the plan, Reindeer Games? We keep here here until we’re sure it’s safe?” Despite the knowledge that Stark had a point, you would hate to be refused the outdoor world - especially as the summer was ending and your frost giant would be far more willing to accompany you.

 

“No. We plan safety precautions, but do nothing to arouse suspicion. The press are already flocking for stories, we don’t need to give them any more, Tony.”

 

“The Captain has a point,” Loki spoke calmly, “And besides Stark, you know well she would find a way out of the tower anyway.” He wasn’t wrong.

 

“I am here you know. You don’t have to speak like I’m not.” You rolled your eyes dramatically at the oafs surrounding you as you sat up from the arms that held you (and that your brother was glowering at) with the purpose of giving yourself proper leverage for this conversation. “Since this is about me, I’m going to decide what happens. I will not have my life dictated and controlled - even by a group of over-protective superheroes. You hear me?”

It worked better than you had anticipated. You had at least expected a fight from Loki and Chris - but little came. Nat and Clint nodded and left the room, having nothing else to contribute. Stark looked ready to protest, but with a firmly placed hand on the shoulder from Cap, gave up and left the room. Loki sighed, but knew this wasn’t his place to fight - no matter what he thought or wanted, it was up to you how you lived your life. Your brother decided that another staring contest would settle the matter. You won.

 

“Good.” You truly were glad that none of the team would fight you on the matter of your freedom - even after everything that had happened over the past weeks. “I’m going upstairs...alone.” You added the last part for Loki’s benefit since he looked prepared to stand and come join you. He raised an eyebrow but made no further move to infringe on your privacy. You may or may not have said it less for the purpose of being alone, but more for the purpose of leaving your brother and boyfriend to work things out between the two of them while nobody else was around to place a bias on the conversation.

 

You got off of the elevator when it reached your floor and entered your rooms. You hadn’t decorated them much since you had moved in - you hadn’t felt the need to. Stark had, however, had the walls painted a pale shade of (f/c), and installed a Stark computer and television. You flopped down on you ridiculously oversized bed, turned on the tv, and scrolled through the channels. You ended up using the DVD player to watch one of an extensive amount of Disney films.

About halfway through the first film, you got up and changed into some comfortable clothes; including one of Loki’s hoodies - before clambering underneath the duvet and blankets, leaning back on a copious amount of cushions and pillows as you resumed the film.

 

Many hours later, after a successful binge of 4 films, there was a light knocking on your door.

“Darling? May I come in?” You sat up, half asleep from lying in bed so long and welcomed him gladly.

 

“Did you enjoy your conversation with my brother?” You laughed slightly, acknowledgement that you had at least partly tricked the god of mischief and lies.

 

“Yes, yes. Touchè, darling. However, there is something we must speak of...”


End file.
